Drink To That
by Aeris1172
Summary: "Love, if I had known this would have happened," Eames said casually, "I would have bought you shots a very long time ago."  Fill for the inception kink, M for a reason.


**Title**: Drink To That

**Author**: aeris1172

**Pairing**: Arthur/Eames

**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: "What is your preference then?"

"Sexy little pointmen in suits," Eames exclaimed unabashedly.

"Sexy pointmen in suits?"

**Notes**: _from the prompt at inception_kink: _

Arthur gets black-out drunk. Eames is also drunk, and they end up having sex (Arthur is willing, but consent is dubious because of the alcohol and all that). They've had sex before, but it had been a one-time thing.

Arthur realizes what happened the next day and he's pissed. So, he confronts him. Then Eames pins him to the wall and tells him all the filthy things he did to him. then they fuck again.

**xxo**

It all started when Arthur looked down at the shotglass in front of him, his eyes shining and he just looked _too_ happy to be having a shot. Why Eames didn't catch his overexcitement, he wasn't sure, but when Arthur threw the liquor back then cheered, Eames laughed.

"I haven't had drinks in such a long time," Arthur admitted loudly.

"I hadn't pegged you for a drinker," Eames told him. Arthur shrugged before throwing back another shot.

"Eames, you'll never know me truly," the pointman exclaimed.

"Oh, is that so?" The larger man inquired, raising his brows in curiosity. "Liquor does loosen up a boy's lips, darling."

Arthur furrowed his brows and pouted just slightly. Eames had to stop himself from kissing him right then and there.

"I'm not a _boy_."

Eames chuckled.

"Of course you're not."

Eames threw back his first shot of the night.

**xxo**

"Best sex you ever had?"

Arthur paused for a moment, then pursed his lips before taking a drink.

"Cobb," he said, looking at Eames over the rim of his martini glass.

Eames choked violently on his Jack and Coke, nearly spitting it all over the man across the table from him, who had burst into hysterics.

Once he calmed down, the forger stared across the table in disbelief.

"Are you fucking with me, Arthur?" He inquired.

"Not unless you're Cobb."

Eames chuckled.

"Why do you want to know about my sex life, anyway, Eames?" Arthur asked. Eames shrugged.

"Well, we _are _drinking, and isn't that what boys usually talk about?"

Arthur huffed. "I'm not a _boy_."

Eames hummed and sipped his mixed drink carefully, eyeing the pointman.

"Fine. What about _you_?"

"Me? A _boy_? Darling," Eames drawled. "You should know better than-"

"You know what I'm talking about," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. Eames stared off into the distance for a moment, then glanced back at his drinking companion.

"Ariadne."

Arthur choked on his martini and it was Eames's turn to laugh.

**xxo**

Eames sat down on the couch before Arthur. The pointman walked into a different room and Eames heard the rustle of clothing. 

"I never actually fucked Cobb," Arthur exclaimed.

"What a coicidence, neither did I."

Arthur laughed. He swept back into the living room but not before running into the doorway, earning an amused snort from Eames.

"But did you fuck Ariadne?"

Eames laughed. "Women aren't exactly my preference, love."

Arthur stared at him blankly for a moment in a drunken haze, blinking slowly. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"_Ohhh_. What is your preference then?" He inquired before plopping down on the couch next to Eames.

"Sexy little pointmen in suits," Eames exclaimed unabashedly.

"Sexy pointmen in suits?" The pointman inquired, seemingly genuinely interested. He was silent for a moment, then he furrowed his brows. "Wait a second."

Eames started laughing as realization was written all across the other man's face.

Arthur launched himself across the couch and kissed Eames eagerly.

**xxo**

"_Eames?_!"

The forger's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. He glanced over to see Arthur, who was standing next to the bed, desperately clutching a pillow in front of himself, looking panicked.

"Morning, love," Eames mumbled before shutting his eyes again and pressing his face back into the feathery pillow.

"_Eames!_"

Something hard collided with his head and he looked up.

"What the hell, Arthur?" He exclaimed loudly, sitting straight up and looking at a terribly disheveled and perturbed pointman. "What in God's name did you just throw at me?"

"A shoe."

"What the fuck for?"

"What are you doing in my bed, Eames? Naked, at that!"

"Well, it's your hotel suite, I would have assumed you'd be the one making breakfast for us. Now what time is it?" He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, which read seven thirty eight in glaring red lines. "It's seven thirty. Come back to bed now, hm?"

He settled back into the down comforter, ready to fall asleep.

"Eames," Arthur said sharply.

With a groan, the forger turned over to look at the other man.

"Yes, love?"

"Did you _drug_ me?"

Eames snorted, amused.

"No need, dear," he said sarcastically. "After all, you threw yourself at me as soon as we got back to the room."

Arthur choked on nothing. "Threw myself at you?" He inquired, incredulous. His expression changed promptly to one of accusation. "You took advantage of me!"

"You can't take advantage of the boy who's on top, now, can you?"

"I'm not a boy!"

"This again?" Eames sighed, "yes, you're not a boy, you're a man, and you more than proved that last night, so will you please _kindly_ climb back into the bed so I can sleep some more? You wore me out."

Arthur flushed and Eames couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

"The only way I'd be on top of you, Eames, would be if I was strangling you."

"Ooh, hostile."

"Well, you basically _raped_ me, what do you expect-"

Something snapped in Eames and he flew across the room before Arthur could process the forger's movements. He felt his back slam against the wall and his arms were pinned above his head.

"What the _fu_-" Eames quickly interrupted him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Arthur, but most _rape_ victims don't writhe around on the bed with cock in hand, begging for said _rapist_ to fuck them," Eames exclaimed, his voice dangerously low. There was a sharp intake of breath from the pointman when Eames pressed their bare bodies together.

"Still don't remember anything? Allow me to refresh your memory, then."

The forger nuzzled against Arthur's neck, licking a stripe up to his earlobe, which he took into his mouth and sucked on gently. He released the flesh from his mouth and pressed his cheek against Arthur's before speaking.

"Mmm, you were so lovely... Lying there, begging for it, saying, _please_, Eames, _please_ just fuck me."

Eames felt Arthur's body respond against his, half-hard already. The forger switched his hands, using only one to hold up Arthur's wrists against the cool wall, while his other made its way down the pointman's lithe form. When his thumb brushed against a nipple, Arthur jerked and made a noise in the back of this throat.

"Alcohol make us lose our inhibitions, makes us honest," Eames whispered. "Makes the _desire_ all that more strong."

He wrapped his hand firmly around Arthur's cock and squeezed. The pointman moaned shamelessly, his hips twitching forwards, eyes shut tight. Eames looked at him.

"Open your eyes," he demanded. Arthur did as he asked, lids fluttering open. His pupils were blown, face painted red with arousal, breathing ragged and uneven.

"You're so gorgeous like this, love, so gorgeous. Almost as pretty as when you're riding me."

He gave Arthur's erection a quick tug.

"Eames!" He gasped, squirming against the forger's body.

"You want something, lo-"

With little struggle, Arthur broke out of the forgers tight grip and pushed him onto the unmade bed. He launched himself at Eames for the second time in twenty four hours.

**xxo**

The pair lie in bed, wrapped in the thin white sheet. Arthur was pressed against the forger's side, half-awake.

"Love, if I had known this would have happened," Eames said casually, "I would have bought you shots a very long time ago."

"Don't make me throw another shoe," Arthur mumbled, bringing his head up to glare at Eames.

"You wouldn't," the forger exclaimed, mocking a look of great pain.

"Shut up, Eames."

They both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces, satiated and completely content.

**- fin**

**AN: **Wow, so um. That took me forever to fill. I kept getting stuck and I'm actually terribly afraid this didn't turn out too well. Opinions? Mistakes? I don't have spellcheck, so if I messed anything up, I apologize, dearest readers. I hope you enjoyed! Please review :) Thank you dahlings.

- Aeris


End file.
